rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stride Volakia
Stride Volakia was Wilhem's mortal enemy when he was younger and later revealed to be a Sin Archbishop of Pride. He's also revealed to be a member of the Volakian royalty, however Vincent Volakia, his half brother claims he doesn't exist. Appearance Stride is a tall man with glossy dark purple hair. He is described to be handsome and intelligent looking but has a sickly complexion, and as such he cannot do any strenuous exercise. He wears clothes befitting that of nobility and acts like one as well. Personality As the Sin Archbishop of Pride, Stride is vain and prideful, disliking being told what to do by others, as shown when he rebuked Yaktol Suwen for trying to restrict his actions, and later did the same to Kurgan for talking back to him. He is openly rude to those he views to be lower than himself and Thearesia noted that he fluently insulted others. He seems to underestimate fighters that aren't well known, as when Wilhelm and Kurgan first fought, he didn't think the former would stand a chance. Despite this, he is a quick thinker, and praises things he finds to be satisfactory. He was willing to ignore formalities to stop Wilhelm and Kurgan's first duel in order to prevent himself from potentially losing a valuable pawn. He plots against the Kingdom of Lugnica knowing full well the power of Volcanica's protection, earning him his alias. He is also of high status to be able to have Kurgan as his bodyguard, however the Volakia Empire claims that he doesn't exist most likely because of propaganda of having a Sin Archbishop in their nobility. Melinda revealed that he is indeed the Sin Archbishop of Pride, however he's not the perfect Archbishop as he joined the Witch Cult for the same reason as the other members did and without any love for Satella or desire to resurrect her. History Stride was born during the Emperor Selection Ceremony. However, he was born sick, abandoned by his parents, and almost poisoned, nevertheless Kurgan took care of him. Stride mentioned that he witnessed the truth of the world as he wandered though life and death and has an extreme hatred for it. He joined the Witch Cult because the cult had the same purposes as he did and gained the identity of the Sin Archbishop of Pride. Abilities Equipment : Stride wears five meteor rings on both hands which he can use to cast curses on people. The ring on his little finger was red and was known as the Scarlet Little Finger, which was capable of casting a curse that rotted the target's limbs, eventually leading to death. He used the ring to hold Bertol's life hostage. Yang Sword : As a member of the royal family, Stride was able to create an ornate crimson sword from light just like Vincent Volakia. Shinobi : Stride has hired two skilled assassins known as shinobi from Kararagi, Shasuke and Raizo. Authority of Pride : Stride is able to use the Authority of Pride. Trivia *Stride's birthday is on 14 June, the day he reappeared in Arc 24 Navigation Category:Blaster Category:Master